Tiger Pieces
by Seito
Summary: HaoYoh fluff. Tiger, tiger, burning bright In the forests of the night("I saw you talking to someone who looked a lot like Hao. But that can’t be because he’s dead. So who was it?" "No one, Manta. Just a summer illusion.") R


Mesa no own Shaman King or poem.  
  
-----------  
  
_Tiger Pieces_  
  
----------  
  
"_Tiger, tiger, burning bright  
  
In the forests of the night,  
  
What immortal hand or eye  
  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?  
  
In what distant deeps or skies  
  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
  
What the hand dare seize the fire?"_  
  
There was a pause and a soft sigh. Then the reading continued.

"_And what shoulder and what art  
  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
  
And when thy heart began to beat, _

_What dread hand and what dread feet?  
  
What the hammer? What the chain?  
  
In what furnace was thy brain?  
  
What the anvil? What dread grasp?  
  
Dare its deadly terrors clasp?"_  
  
"Yoh!!"  
  
Black eyes snapped wide open. There was a flapping of paper as a book quickly closed. 'Thumps' were heard as feet scrambled out the door, almost tripping over themselves. Out of the room came a black, spiky haired boy. On his head was an orange headphone keeping his hair back. His tan jacket and blue jeans were crinkled and wrinkled. There was a clattering sound as the bear claw necklace hit against each other.  
  
"Yeah Anna," the boy called out.  
  
"Go. You have shopping to do. Here's the list. You have until sundown to get everything unless you want laps tomorrow morning," commanded Anna.  
  
Yoh sighed softly and headed towards the wooden sliding door. "Sure thing Anna," he said.  
  
=====  
  
It didn't take Yoh long to get everything he needed to get. He had an hour before the sun set and he wasn't in any real rush to get home either. Yoh looked towards the sun that hung low in the sky. The light blue sky was replaced with an orange and yellow one. The fading sunlight cast long shadows. The cold night drew near as the transition between day and night began.  
  
"Why the long face?"  
  
Yoh looked up. In front of him, on a short yellow pole stood his twin. "Hao..." Hao stood there, watching his brother. His brown hair flew in the wind along with his tan cloak. Star earrings hit against warm flesh. Onyx eyes looked down upon its mirror image. Words began to roll off Yoh's tongue before he could stop them. Softly, he spoke:  
  
"_When the stars threw down their spears, _

_And water'd heaven with their tears,  
  
Did He smile His work to see?  
  
Did He who made the Lamb make thee?"_  
  
Hao blinked in slightly confusion. What did Yoh just say? "What," he asked. Yoh smiled his silly, carefree grin. "Fire isn't the only thing you're like," Yoh said mysteriously and playfully.  
  
Hao jumped down from the pole and leaned closer to Yoh. Soon their faces were only inches apart. "Oh," said Hao. He cupped his hand around Yoh's face. "Care to explain then," he asked. Yoh just smiled gently, touching the hand that was on his face. "No, not really," said Yoh. "You just remind me of a tiger sometimes."  
  
Hao smirked. Behind him the sun sank lower and lower on the horizon. Red, purple, and blue began to appear in the orange and yellow sky. "How is that," asked Hao. Yoh merely smiled.  
  
"Because I'm the tiger and you are my prey," asked Hao. "Maybe," said Yoh simply. Neither of them noticed that the sun was halfway down the horizon. Then the moment between day and night met. The sun's warmth disappeared quickly. The shadow grew long and created the night. The moon regained its soft glow. Little by little the stars began to sparkle and twinkle as Hao broke the kiss.  
  
Yoh pouted. He didn't want it to end. "You have somewhere to be, otouto," teased Hao. He kissed Yoh on the cheek. "Or would you rather run laps." Yoh continued to pout. "If it means I get to spend time with you, yes," said Yoh stubbornly. Hao laughed and leaned over for another kiss.  
  
Then in a split second, night became day once more for a brief moment. The sky lit up in a vivid orange, red, and yellow color.  
  
Yoh opened his eyes. He was home again. "Yoh, where have you been," asked Anna from the living room as Yoh walked into the house. "I just got back. I stayed outside to watch the sunset," he said. He slipped off his sandals. Just as he closed the door, Yoh looked back outside. In the moonlight he saw the silhouette of his brother. Yoh smiled gently. "Good night, oniichan," he said. Then he locked the door.  
  
=The Next Day=  
  
"Oh that's right. I forgot to tell you, Yoh," said Manta. He and Yoh were watching the sunset from the park. The sun drew closer and closer to the horizon. "Yesterday, as I headed home, I saw you talking to someone who looked a lot like Hao. But that can't be because he's dead. So who was it," asked Manta.  
  
Yoh laughed. "No one, Manta. Just a summer illusion." He watched as the sky began to turn darker as night came forth. "Isn't it beautiful," asked Manta. Yoh nodded. Then softly words began to tumble out of his mouth again.  
  
_"Tiger, tiger, burning bright  
  
In the forests of the night,  
  
What immortal hand or eye  
  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?"_  
  
"Huh? What did you say, Yoh," asked Manta looking at his friend. Yoh smiled again. "Nothing Manta. Nothing," said Yoh.  
  
====  
  
From afar, though not that far, just the lamppost behind Yoh and Manta, sat Hao. He was always close to his little brother. He had nothing better to do anyways. In his hands was the same book Yoh was reading from yesterday. Hao had found the poem Yoh was reading. A smile tugged on his face. So, that's what Yoh meant.  
  
Tracing the words of the last verse, Hao repeated what his little brother had just said,  
  
_"Tiger, tiger, burning bright  
  
In the forests of the night,  
  
What immortal hand or eye  
  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?"_

--------_Owari_-------------  
  
Enjoy? Hope you did. Now...  
  
**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
